


Just give me a reason

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry says 'fuck me' and Draco answers, accidentally and under his breath, but that isn't important compared to what happens next.





	Just give me a reason

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Harry, angrily: Fuck me
> 
> Draco: *mumbles* If you really want me to
> 
> Harry: What?
> 
> Draco: I SAID ‘AS IF ANYONE WOULD EVER WANT TO.’

Turning the corner in one of the ministry corridors Draco finds himself bumping into a hard wall of flesh that jumps back with an angry shout.

“Fuck me!” Potter shouts as the cup he had been carrying spills its hot contents over his chest, soaking into his shirt and staining the white fabric.

_ If you really want me to_, Draco thinks as he watches the wet cotton cling to Potter’s body, the outline of a dark nipple just visible making him lick his lips.

“What?”

Draco realises that he may have mumbled his thought out loud as he looks up and finds Potter’s eyes fixed onto him. The small frown on his face not suggesting confusion but rather curiosity, still Draco chooses to cover over his blunder with a childish insult; old habits die hard it appears.

"I said, as if anyone would want to!" Draco snarls as he scowls at Potter. With his dorky glasses and ridiculous hair he should look stupid but....Draco keeps finding his head turning every time Potter is close by. He has a presence, an aura of power. Even now as Potter hurriedly cleans the coffee stain from his shirt with a wandless muttered spell Draco can't help shuddering as Potter’s magic dances through the air.

It isn’t like he deliberately goes looking for Potter or anything, it just so happens that they cross paths often working in the same building…..on different floors. Honestly, he hadn't meant to bump into Potter or at least not quite so literally. Briefly the idea of apologising flitters through his mind before he promptly vetoes it, saying sorry would be admitting fault or guilt on his part. Plus it would be strange and out of character, clearly he’s rattled from being around Potter and should leave before he puts his foot in it and says something else he shouldn’t. However Potter is looking at him with striking green eyes that freeze him in place, slowly they fill with mischief as he steps towards Draco. Swallowing Draco instinctively takes a step back while praying to Merlin that his face isn’t turning red and that his robes hide his currently growing problem.

"That's not what you said," Potter says, his tone deep and serious, contrasting with his sly smirk.

_ That's my thing_, Draco thinks mildly annoyed at how much it suits Potter. Seeking a distraction his mind scrambles to come up with an insult or a way to escape. The corridor is empty at this time and the only sound is his rapidly increasingly breathes as they are forced out of his tightening chest.

"Of...of course it is....is your hearing as bad as your eyesight?"

Tripping over his words he fights to stay calm, to stand up straight the way he was taught after all it isn’t like Potter is going to hex him. They aren’t teenagers anymore even if Draco is acting like one, particularly like one with a crush and no idea how to deal with it. Regardless he narrows his eyes and crosses his arms as Potter moves closer trapping him between the wall and a very nice body. Roughly pushing that thought away, he lifts an eyebrow in challenge using it like a protective shield and a warning to back off but Potter cheekily smiles in response.

"My hearing is perfect and I heard exactly what you said. Do you really want to fuck me Malfoy?"

The whispered words are like a caress that trails down Draco's back and makes the hairs on his neck rise up, crackling with the energy between them. His mouth has gone dry and his heart is beating against his ribcage at a painfully fast pace.

"You're delusional," he hisses back even as he feels his eyes move lower to stare at the bow of Potter’s lips. Forcing his eyes back upward he is once more caught in Potter’s intense gaze, magnified by his glasses so that his eyes appear larger.

"And you're in denial," Potter says softly, his tone teasing and filled with the promise of something Draco really wants. Bracing his arms either side of Draco’s head Potter leans in even closer until his lips are less than a centimetre from Draco's own. Draco almost licks his lips, knowing full well that it would cause his tongue to sweep over Harry’s lip too and remove that last bit of distance. Even as he’s trying to understand what game Potter is playing and growing irritated at being toyed with Potter speaks again.

"Tell me to stop, tell me I'm wrong Draco or I swear I'm going to pin you to this wall and kiss you senseless," Potter says sounding desperate. Thrown by the pleading tone Draco thinks he misheard for a moment, that his brain has become so foggy from Potter's proximity that he is beginning to confuse reality with fantasy. Feeling unsure and a little afraid he remains frozen, eyes darting back and forth to look into Harry's searching for....something.

"Draco, please. I need to you say yes or no before I lose my nerve or my mind, whichever comes first," Harry mutters, his earlier cockiness all but gone as his heavy breaths ghost over Draco’s lips. His eyes darkening and a low growl escaping as for a second his body is pressed closer to Draco before he pulls back, pulls away.

"No! I mean yes," Draco rushes out in a panic. His hand scrambling to keep Potter from leaving as his heart jumps into his throat. He’s aware that he’s shaking, that his expression is broadcasting his worry and desire but he can’t let this opportunity walk away, not if there is a chance. The chance to finally experience something he has dreamed about since his school days, the ultimate forbidden fruit.

Potter lets out a gasp, his eyes widening for a moment before a smile blooms on his face. It transforms him into a creature of mischief and seduction but Draco doesn't get the time to appreciate it fully because without warning Harry kisses him.

_ Sweet Salazar, this feels amazing,_ Draco thinks before his brain shuts down and he becomes lost in the slide of lips and the teasing stroke of Harry’s tongue in his mouth. It is a million times better than any fantasy, not because it is perfect which it isn't as their teeth knock together, but because it's real. The lingering taste of coffee he can taste, the texture of Harry’s still damp shirt in his hand and the scratch of stubble on his chin are the small details that even the best fantasy can’t replicate.

Releasing Harry’s shirt Draco slides his hands around Harry’s waist and draws him closer, wanting to feel the others weight against him, a leg slides between his own and he rolls his hips loving the friction on his hard cock. The motion and the shiver that goes down Harry's spine in reply triggering a surge of possessiveness that consumes Draco’s mind. Using his hold he spins them so he can push Harry against the wall and deepen the kiss, Draco hears a groan escape Harry even as he himself lets out a small moan.

Lost in lust he doesn't care if someone sees them, doesn't care if the whole wizarding world knows._ Hell,_ his father could appear and throw the world biggest hissy fit and Draco wouldn't stop kissing Harry. Finally after what feels like a lifetime he has what he wants and he isn't going to let it go for anything except the need for more air so he can continue to kiss Harry senseless.


End file.
